


Accidentally on Purpose

by RoarinxRory



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Chapters One and Two are smutty, Chris also being mom, Chris and Zach being the best and also worst dads, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarinxRory/pseuds/RoarinxRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach (and later their bundle of joy) explore what it is to love, even if it is at first unintentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Love You" Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Chris and Zach! The first two chapters are ungodly explicit, the first is way too short, and there's a teensy bit of a blowjob at the beginning of the third, but please enjoy! Thanks to my boo boo beta marleneonmyshoulder, and thanks so much for reading~ --Rory

The first time it happens is an accident, a mental slip-up. Chris is grinding against Zach’s hip with yearning written all over his pretty face. His stunning blue eyes are half-lidded and fluttering as he begs, keens for his lover to _touch him_. He’s suffocating from just the thick arousal that envelops them, that draws them together in a natural magnetism, the same way that every lifetime, soulmates find each other again. Chris writhes with each searing kiss Zach presses to his skin, as if he’ll break into glass pieces if Zach lets him go. The blond is hard and dripping in his boxers, like the two of them are teenagers, fumbling and rutting carelessly in hopes to find some sort of relief for the insatiable fires inside them.

The way he says Zach’s name is no more than a desperate whine, a plea for more stimulation. When he tastes a bit of what he needs, long fingers curling around him through his underwear, he burns to find more of this feeling, this liberation that Chris treasures. Chris smashes his bruised lips to Zach’s and adds to the already tantalizing pleasure of their tangled bodies. Their breathing hastens to grow erratic, rugged. Zach tenses as his partner eagerly tugs at his equally interested cock. They’re both dangerously close to coming undone over each other, but as Zach jerks Chris off to a finish, right before he spills over his boyfriend’s hand in a blinding white light of ecstasy, Chris moans sharply a string of words foreign to Zach’s ears.

“Fuck yes, that’s it, _I love you_!”

Zach doesn't hear it at first, and Chris doesn't seem to register that _those_ particular words are the words he cried out in the moment, but the phrase hangs uncomfortably in the room, even though both men are in the midst of orgasm rippling through senselessly sore muscle, buzzing in their minds. Zach’s eyes are blown wide with surprise, his brows lofty.

“Did you just say you love me?” he mouths into Chris’ dampened hair.

His boyfriend doesn't respond right away, whether he is still coming down from his high or actively withholding an answer. Chris pulls his head slowly from his hiding spot of the crook of Zach’s neck, blinking owlishly at the other like he's been caught committing a terrible crime.

“Uhm, I don't know, babe,” Chris tries to pull a charming smile. “I could have said anything.”

Zach’s lips twitch as he gives Chris a weird look, but he relents to the nuzzling that meets him and ultimately drops the subject for the time being.


	2. There It Goes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Chris stumble over the word "love" again in the bedroom but later discuss its value to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This thing is so filthy. Read at your own pleasure hahaha --Rory

When it happens again, it isn't disregarded so swiftly. Chris claws marks into Zach’s back as he rides him on the couch. He gyrates as Zach rolls his hips up to meet every shift of Chris’ body.

“Harder, Zach…” he mewls while he endeavors to keep his volume down. Not a week prior, the couple received noise complaints, and a very flustered supervisor requested that they kept the vocal expressiveness of their _activities_ to a minimum.

Zach groans at Chris’ more enthusiastic rocking in his lap. Encouraging his lover, he guides him up and down. “Yes, of course, baby,” he husks. “You're so good, feel so good on my cock.”

Chris pulls away from Zach’s assault on his neck, littered with marks that will, as they usually do, have to be covered before an interview the next day. A slant of his head flips away the stray blond that’s stuck to his forehead. His grin is a million watts, sending jolts through Zach. “Yeah? You like it when I do _this_?”

With that, Chris tilts his head back and bounces deliciously on his hungry boyfriend. Zach, of course, chokes approval at Chris’ efforts. Eyes shut, he rests his head on Chris’ shoulder to curb his desire to shout out. He finds himself snapping his hips more roughly, gripping Chris more tightly, desperately.

“Mmhmm!” his partner whimpers. “Fuck me good, Zach!” Deep down, Chris comes to terms with the fact that he may not be able to walk in the morning. “Please, please, please, I want it so badly.”

Zach is hardly one to refuse Chris anything, and then is no exception. In fact, he obliges with an electric energy and amplified need to please. As if to fulfill specifically their building supervisor’s wishes, Zach parts Chris’ lips with his tongue and quiets the growing intensity of the latter’s moans. It’s a dance in their mouths, their tongues massaging against one another, each of their respective tastes mingling to the point of unity, singularity. Chris doesn't know where he ends and Zach begins.

Zach concludes the kiss with a nip to Chris’ bottom lip, now a gorgeous shade of dark pink. A sort of pride swells in him that he's the only one allowed to see such a beautiful human being in such a mess, and his sentiment is mirrored fondly.

“O-Oh…” Chris stutters. “Zach…!” Heat builds in his abdomen as he jerks against his boyfriend. Little sounds escape him while he drives himself down and rises again to thrust up into Zach’s recently placed hand.

“Yes… Oh, _yes, I love it_!”

There it is again, and it urges Zach on. He _likes_ the visceral, personal nature of it, and besides the thumping in his heart, his aching dick is proof.

“--again,” he grits through his teeth.

“H-Huh?” Chris is not sure what Zach means in this command.

Zach swipes his thumb over the head of the twitching cock in his hand, gives an especially aggressive buck of his hips, and growls against Chris’ skin. “Say it again.”

Surprised by the sudden sensation, Chris’ eyes water. He can't hold in the acute “oh god!” and almost comes right there.

Zach appears unsatisfied and slams upward again in an attempt to elicit the word he knows Chris is dying to say. He adds this time a riskier aspect by sinking his teeth into Chris’s shoulder.

“I love you!” Chris instantly yelps.

He is rewarded with an apologetic tongue dragging over the wound. Getting the hint, Chris’ voice fills with sin.

“Oh, Zachary, do you want to come? You wanna fill me up with all your hot juices, hm? Wanna give me a limp I'll have for days? Everyone will know who I belong to then, Zach. It's okay to come deep inside me. I love you so much.”

Chris laps at the shell of Zach’s ear. “Don't worry. I'm just yours, Zach. I love having you buried in me. I love it when you fuck me so hard that I don't even remember my name.”

Chris’ breath tickles. “Don't you want to fuck me up, Zach? Don't you want to come, make me come? Oh, my pretty little ass needs you. Aren't I nice and tight? Can you feel me, Zach? Do you love it as much as I do?”

Chris is utterly shocked when Zach pushes him off. He understands, however, when he walks Chris to the arm of the couch and bends him over it. Zach is inside him again before he can say anything about the change of position.

“Does this make it feel better? I just want to make you feel good, Zach. Do you feel good?”

Chris smiles as Zach’s hand finds his cock again. “Are you close? Listen to my voice, Zach. Listen to how much I love you and your huge cock. Listen to the way you make me come.”

Zach finally returns the dirty talk, “Chris, you're the best, baby. Keep using that sexy voice. I'm almost there.”

“Almost there, Zach? Me, too. I'm so close.”

Chris tightens around Zach, who is drowning in his lover’s absolutely filthy words. Any semblance of rhythm is lost as they near climax, bodies sliding together over and over.

“Come for me, baby. Can you do that? Can you come for me?”

One hand planted on the couch, Chris places the other on the nape of his boyfriend's neck to keep him sucking at a spot near his collarbone, and as Zach whispers the command to him once more, Chris obeys beautifully and comes with an erotic gasp and shudder.

“Yes, yes, Zach…” he exhales. He can feel the unsteadiness of his boyfriend as he reaches orgasm, Zach’s arms wrapping protectively and possessively around Chris.

Zach rides Chris out until the waves vibrating through his body subside. Knees trembling, Zach struggles to support himself. Though in an unfavorable posture, Chris straightens and maneuvers Zach rather gracelessly onto the couch. He follows suit by crawling over the couch’s arm and onto his partner, immediately pressing their foreheads together gingerly as Zach traces the curves of his back. It's a moment of comfortable, intimate silence that both bask in.

Sighing peacefully, Zach inquires, “So, you love me?”

“Hm? Oh, I honestly don't know,” Chris reddens. He glances to Zach’s toned muscle, impressively slick with sweat, evidence of the night’s ongoings. His hesitation presents his intention of waiting for a response.

Zach is quiet, but his brow is furrowed in his concentration. He studies the nervousness on Chris’ features, the uncertainty of him. Decidedly, he never wants Chris to look so distressed.

“I love you, too,” he hums, ignoring the slackening jaw of his boyfriend.

“That's it?” Chris sputters.

Zach arches an eyebrow in a way that sends blue eyes rolling exasperatedly. As if Captain Kirk doesn't get enough of that damned eyebrow, there is Spock giving him exactly that.

“What else are you expecting from me? I can get you flowers tomorrow, if you’re that frazzled.” 

Chris flounders to answer but composes himself enough to feign a pout, “ _You_ love _me_? Zach, you’re hurting my feelings. You don’t think I’m gross or weird?” Zach snorts at the concern that’s seizing Chris, earning him pouts and some smacks to the chest, but the youthfulness of Chris’ actions is endearing.

“I don't think you're gross, Chris, and you’re not so weird as to scare me off.” There's such assurance and logic in his tone. Despite the gravity of the subject, Zach is enviably collected.

Leaning in close and inspecting Zach for any mistruths, Chris is unconvinced as he narrows his eyes at the man underneath him. His mouth opens in an alarming signal that he’s about to resume ranting, but faithful to Zach’s romantic side, he interrupts Chris with a kiss, chaste, sweet, and simple, but it conveys all of his unspoken affection, a tenderness that soon manifests in a murmur.

“I love you, so stop that.”

“Mmf… ‘ve you, too…” Chris manages to squeeze in between the pecks that Zach peppers all over his face.

The tiredness about the pair thins, their recovery nearly complete. Zach’s pecks slow at first and then deepen. Chris, conversely, is not so prepared to go again. He smiles sheepishly at his lover with undertones of apology in it.

“Baby, c-can't I just blow you?” Chris asks. He's enamored by the passion of their previous interactions, but he's already sore, and he didn't _really_ mean for Zach to give him a limp; if he doesn't have one already, another round will definitely render him immobile. A breathless chuckle rings through the air. Zach presses languid, wet kisses up Chris’ collarbones and neck but ultimately motions that he would like to get up.

“Let's go take a shower.”

Chris squints, “So… Yes, you want me to suck your dick or…?”

Zach is already padding to the bathroom. “Just get over here, you dork.”


	3. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Chris reflect on their affections for not only each other but for their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love an adorable little Pinto baby? Let me know if I should bring the little one to more fics. Thanks again so much for reading! --Rory

Years later, love has long since been integrated pleasantly into Chris and Zach’s vernacular, communicating their shared adoration openly and with the utmost frequency. The word becomes even less of a rarity in the bedroom. Manifested in the familiarity of Zach’s fingers in Chris’ hair, the stars in his eyes as he looks down at Chris in such a distinctly Zach way, they are bonded in the most sanctified of manners. Chris basks in the attention, something of his habit, whether he's on a silver screen or between the sheets, while he more than willfully swallows Zach down with lewd slurping sounds.

Zach is mid-moan when the door to the men’s bedroom creaks open, much to the couple’s horror.

“Daddy!”

Chris chokes unceremoniously and clambers panickedly away from Zach. The latter, however, experiences an unfortunate voice break and launches himself from his place on the edge of his and Chris’ bed to the safety of hiding underneath their duvet, not dissimilar to something one might see in a YouTube video of a cat doing a backflip after being startled. Tiny steps patter across the wooden floor toward Chris, now curled in a crumpled mess and possibly probably totally not weeping.

“Mommy!” the little boy toddles nearer to Chris, his arms flailing with excitement. He taps on his father’s shoulders, urging him to get up. “Mama, you said we could watch Star Trek tonight!” he shrieks into the past-midnight air. Chris fleetingly wonders why he let Zach teach their son to call him Mom.

Zach shoots daggers of a glare at his husband, as if to ask, “Really, Christopher?” The reply that meets him is a sheepish grin and shrug, shrinking from a scrutinizing glower.

“Leo, baby boy, it's way past your bedtime,” Zach tries to reason with some reluctance due to Leo’s adorable, itty bitty hand in his mouth. If he had a choice, he would embrace his baby and hug him close, but Zach’s arousal is giving him physical pain.

Faster than Zach can open his mouth to try to take the statement back, Leo’s eyes are the deep end of the pool, beautiful blue and filled with water. He looks at Zach with so much disappointment that he feels like he just yelled at the cutest puppy in the whole damn universe and then kicked it, too. Leo’s little three year-old bottom lip wobbles, daring to come with wails of irrationally great magnitudes.

“It's okay! It's okay, baby. Let's go watch Star Trek,” Chris interjects, scooping his son up. 

Zach internally forces his palm into his forehead, leaving an imaginary red mark on his brain. The pair of them may be intergalactic badasses, but they are illogically weak when it comes to Leo. In their defense, he may or may not be the cutest thing on any of space’s innumerable planets. The sniveling fades into puffs of wet breath against Chris’ neck, the tears drying soon after. Until he can see eyes as blue as his own and tufts of hair as dark as his husband’s, petite hands push at Chris’ chest.

“Mama, can we not watch Int’ Darkness?”

Chris searches for an answer in Zach but finds none, so he inquires, “Okay, but why, sweet pea?”

“C-Cuz you and Daddy are sad in that one,” Leo smushes Chris’ cheeks with his palms, his voice small.

Laughter bubbles in the man, something that shakes the bundle of joy in his arms. He nuzzles the top of Leo’s head before kissing the same spot and thanking the heavens for blessing him with such a gift. Leo wiggles despite still clinging to Chris’ shirt as a sign that he wishes to be put down. Dutifully setting Leo back on his feet, Chris sends his son to retrieve some snacks for the film, telling him that his parents will be with him briefly.

He thereafter starts toward Zach, hiding bashfully under the covers with his pants around his ankles, but he sees that Leo has yet to move even an inch. He raises an eyebrow and goes as far as to nudge him in the back a bit, but Leo mumbles something quickly, a habit he picked up from Chris.

“What was that?” Chris seeks clarification.

“I asked… if you still wanted snacks even though you had your mouth full earlier with Daddy…”

Chris’ jaw in those moments unhinges and falls to the floor. Zach, on the other hand, might die of the guilt eating at him with the knowledge that he corrupted his darling angel. Any chances of the couple getting laid that night are obliterated in the awkward question. The silence is swiftly shattered when Leo tosses his arms in the air and bounds onto the bed. He’s a flurry of flying limbs as he scrambles to Zach, in the process crushing some rather _sensitive_ parts of his father and in turn drawing strangled grunts from the poor actor. The probability of having that second kid he and Chris talked about, Zach estimates, is less than four point three percent.

Leo slumps forward against Zach’s chest, thrumming in a way that is certainly reminiscent of his Daddy. He babbles softly about how much he loves his fathers, and while Zach is filled with cherishment for the mini heater lying on him, he tries to roll over to avert the little one from digging his foot further into his crotch. Chris is unsure whether to be proud of or appalled at the torture that Leo is inflicting.

Pitying his husband, Chris lifts his son and relieves Zach of the pain in his groin. “Let’s go get a head start. Daddy’s an old man, so he’ll take forever to catch up to us.”

A click of the tongue and slight opening of his mouth portray Zach as being under a heightened state of assault. Under any other circumstances, he might not have let the insult slide, but a quick, cold shower is beckoning, and he doesn’t want to make his more or less beloved family wait. Much reflection is in order with regards to the toddler, clapping his hands for his father to hurry, and the man beaming next to him, equally childish in his own captivating way, the six foot tall kid that Zach proudly calls his husband.

“I love you guys,” he smiles warmly. Zach really, truly means it.

“We know, Daddy!” Leo bounces his knees with delight. “Mommy and me love you, too.”

Brown eyes connect with their favorite blue, as they always do, as Zach intently continues, “Just wanted to remind you.”


End file.
